Big Cheater Scene: My Version
by SQSarah12
Summary: Here's my version of what should have happened in the big cheater scene in 5x10.


Big cheater scene: My version 

The gang were around the campfire playing the 'I never' game. The subject of cheating on your partner had come up and both Bette and Tina were starting to feel the pressure of keeping their 'affair' a secret. Alice had opened her big mouth about Bette's shady past and Tina was starting to buckle

"Right you guys come on you saw it you were there" Tina gulps hard, memories of Bette's betrayal with Candace come flooding back and then images of their 'affair' this past month come flooding forward blocking the memories of Bette and Candace. She loved Bette more than life itself but she hated what they were doing to Jodi "She was crack and bron, the belle" Tina moves her eyes to Jodi, who smiling at Alice's story "Gianormas cheater" Tina gulps again, her nerves were fraying "Oh ok leave me alone" Bette steals a glance from Tina, she could see she was tense "Sorry" Jodi turns to Bette and Bette looks at her

"Were you?" Bette doesn't answer her, which only increases Tina's panicked state "Are you cheating on me?" It was a sarcastic question, which made some members of the gang including Bette laugh, but the pressure got too much for Tina; she made a hasty exit

"Tina where you going" Bette's eyes followed Tina. She had hurt her again and this time she wasn't going to let the love of her life go without a fight

"Bette?" Bette doesn't even look at Jodi as she gets up and runs after Tina. The group look at each other with confused stares

"Tina!" Tina doesn't stop and Bette shakes her head "Tina wait!" Tina stops and turns to Bette who had finally caught up with her. There were tears in Tina's eyes and they begin to fall, Bette gulps hard as she watches the tears fall "Oh Tee" Bette steps closer to her lover and wipes away the tears streaming down Tina's cheeks with her thumbs

"I can't do this anymore I can't" Tina walks into her tent, Bette swiftly follows. Tina was right, it too much and they were in too deep already "I can't sit... and watch... you with her" Bette takes Tina in her arms and kisses her hair "I just want you back" Bette closes her eyes at Tina's comment. They had fought it for so long, ever since Tina had ended it with Henry; Bette knew Tina was who she truly loved even after all their fights and their arguments Bette had never fallen out with Tina and knew she never would

"I want you back too" With that Tina pulled out of Bette's embrace, their arms still locked around each other's waists "I've always loved you and I always will" that was all Tina needed to hear. She pulled Bette in for a passionate kiss. Bette moans as Tina glides her tongue across Bette's lips begging for entrance. Bette allows her in and their tongues meet. They pull out of the kiss slowly and put their foreheads against each other

"I love you too" whilst the two lovers were embracing in Tina's tent, the group were all still sat around the fire wondering what the hell was going on. Jodi and Kit, above all the rest, were wondering why Tina ran off like that and why Bette followed

"You shouldn't have opened your big mouth Al" Alice shrugs her shoulders, was she to blame for Bette and Tina's sudden and hasty exit?

"Yeah Alice, did you ever think Tina might not wanna be reminded of Bette did to her and their relationship" Alice shakes her head, she thought that Tina had forgiven Bette for what she did

"I thought she had gotten over it" the group sigh heavily. Jodi signs something to her interpreter

"Jodi says Bette's been acting a little strange lately and that she hates her touching or kissing her" this makes Kit understand why Bette and Tina were going to a therapy session with Dan Foxworthy. They were having an affair and they wanted to know what do.

"So has Tina; she told Kate that she was in love with someone but Kate didn't say who" With that, unaware to the gang, Bette and Tina emerge from the darkness; with one of their arms firmly locked around each other's waists. It was clear they had decided to make their relationship known to the gang and to Jodi

"Alice you know who I love, who I've always loved" the group look up and their eyes widen with shock and dismay. Tibette were back together. Jodi and Kit couldn't believe what they were seeing

"Oh my fucking god" it was the reaction they were expecting. Jodi closes her eyes. She knew this was going to come. It was obvious that Bette was still in love with Tina

"You're got to kidding me" Jodi gets up and walks towards the couple. Bette, letting go of Tina's waist, steps in front of her to protect her from what Jodi could do

"Why Bette?" Bette looks Jodi straight in the eyes. The gang wait for Bette's response

"Because I love her, I've always loved her and nothing is ever going to change that" Kit realized Bette was telling the truth. They were meant to be together. They were destined to love each other "I'm sorry if we've hurt you Jodi but Tina is the one wanna be with, she's always been the one I was just too blind to see it" Tina grabs Bette's hand and gentle squeezes it. Jodi walks away, her interpreter follows. Bette breathes a sigh of relief. Bette and Tina then turn their heads to the gang. They're all smiling loudly

"What?" Bette and Tina ask in sync as they look at the gang, each one of them in turn

"We never seen this coming" the gang all look at each other and all of them take a swig of their beer. Bette and Tina laugh. Tina wraps her arms around Bette

"We're together again and that's all that really matters" Bette turns her head and Tina kisses her softly. A round of 'awws' follow.

Bette and Jodi end it once and for all after the trip and Bette, Tina and Angelica were a family again. Their friends were more than happy to see the destined lovers together once again.


End file.
